


and i will die proving that you can not love

by psycho_raven



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, crack ship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_raven/pseuds/psycho_raven
Summary: -- ¿Nosotros nos conocemos de antes?





	and i will die proving that you can not love

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble que escribí de una ship inexistente por las /posibilidades/ que hay, teniendo en cuenta la imagen y semejanza con Terra y Ventus. Algo así como la versión fucked up de ambos.

 

 

La cantidad de preguntas no es proporcional a la cantidad de respuestas. Todos empiezan así.

 

El corazón es curioso por naturaleza y los primeros meses siempre queda el reflejo fantasma del músculo muerto. Pronto es consumido por la apatía, el desinterés inherente de los que no tienen corazón. La simple capacidad de reírse, realmente reírse con una buena broma o emocionarse ante algo, cualquier cosa. Si lo ven así no es mucho lo que piden. 

Por eso Roxas piensa que no es tan insensato escuchar a Xemnas en las reuniones, entonces cree que ayudarlos, ayudar a todos a recuperar sus corazones, es una decisión que él está tomando.

Pero la curiosidad no muere, las paredes blancas no se tragan sus preguntas y hay un brillo distinto en su mirada cuando exige las respuestas.

Dicen que se desea lo que no se posee y la única forma de apropiarse de ello es negándolo, mediante la destrucción del objeto deseado. Es una lucha constante donde alguien tiene que morir, el reconocimiento de lo que se carece.

 

Es el brillo feroz en sus ojos lo que llama la atención de Xemnas. Como un recuerdo distante.

 

\---

 

 

Roxas dice "voy a hablar con Xemnas" en seco, sin un 'Superior' antes ni mucho menos 'Lord'. No pregunta tampoco, solo da el aviso y el único que no se sorprende ahí es Axel, quien se debate entre la advertencia y la sugerencia. Desiste porque de todas formas Roxas no escucha nunca a nadie.

Resulta que en algún momento las respuestas vagas de Axel dejan de ser suficientes. Así como las evasivas de Xion o las amenazas de Saïx.

Cuando entra a la sala de reuniones lo primero que nota es lo molesto que resultan las diferencias de alturas entre las sillas. Cuando pregunta lo hace mirándolo a los ojos.

 

\---

 

Xemnas tiene planes que sustentan sus planes. Algunos que no son propios, pero de otra parte de si mismo, lo que implica que sabe lo que hace. Hay cierta parte creativa a la hora de mentir que requiere de un corazón, entonces anhela uno. Pero cada cosa a su tiempo.

Observa a sus candidatos a recipientes y a veces apuesta contra si mismo. Se pregunta quienes ya habrán desarrollado un corazón, sabe bien quienes ya están perdidos. Estúpido y ciego Saïx por ejemplo.

A veces piensa que esos son precisamente los peores candidatos. Quizás lo que necesita es una voluntad fuerte, alguien que lo mire de frente. Es fácil vaciar a la gente, requiere de mucho más esfuerzo mantenerse de una pieza.

 

El corazón humano es indescifrable, lo sabe. Si hubiese podido comprenderlo no estaría ahí.

 

\--

 

(Mucho menos iba a predecir la voluntad del corazón, que una vez roto se manifestaba reticente y murmuraba un nombre abandonado hace años.

 

Terra.

 

y algo que reacciona de forma inmediata

 

Ventus.)

 

\---

 

 

La siguiente ronda de preguntas y respuestas es en la habitación de Roxas.

Sin desniveles esta vez, Roxas no tiene ningún respeto por la autoridad y Xemnas luce casi divertido. Es incluso más cordial que Saïx para hablar y parece capaz de entablar una conversación decente a diferencia de este, características que Roxas aprecia.

Roxas intenta no parecer frustrado, pero se atropella con sus propias palabras y entonces se interrumpe--¿Nosotros nos conocemos de antes?

 

\---

 

Cuando Roxas lo besa casi pareciera que tiene sentido. Xemnas recuerda, aunque no sean sus memorias porque algo dentro de él reacciona, piensa entonces en los laboratorios, en la combustión de dos elementos.

Algo dentro dentro de Roxas grita y grita y extraña, extraña tanto.

 

\---

 

No le pertenece a ninguno de los dos, pero saben darle un buen uso.

 

 


End file.
